


My awakening (OS)

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany





	My awakening (OS)

It was the first time i opened my eyes in god knows how long.  
The first thing i saw was the barrel of a gun, and soon after, worried faces, looking at me as they would a dangerous predator.  
I felt so lost and terrified as well, i closed my eyes again and let myself cry at my own demise. I could see their mouth moving, but couldn't hear a sound. Neither their voices, nor the sound of boots coming towards me on the paved floor.  
What had just happened? Who am I, and what am I doing here?  
Who are they, and why can't I hear a thing ?...

The dark sky went back on, and i fell asleep again.

 

Lights came, burning through my eyelids and skull.  
I opened my eyes, again, and saw what i assumed to be my captors, again. I tried to talk, to tell them I didn't know anything at all, but no sound came out of my mouth either.  
They didn't seem to hear me, or maybe they just didn't care... They looked so scared of me, I didn't dare moving in any way, and just blankly stared at the white coats and blue uniforms around me.  
There were no gun this time, at least not pointing at me. I was starting to feel like they didn't want to hurt me, so I tested my muscles and moved my hand.

I saw something briefly vibrate on the other side of the room, and the darkness came again.

When I awoke for the third time, the place had changed.   
No white coats, no uniforms, no one really. All around me were walls, made of something i had never seen before. The question stayed with me throughout every second : What am I doing here?  
A knock reverbed inside my head. A noise, a sound, and I just had to know what made it !  
But upon standing up, I saw terrible things had happened to me : I had no legs to lift, no feet to stand on, and barely a torso to keep my heart in.

Suddenly it became clear : i couldn't hear or talk because I was dead.  
I was dead, and this was what happens to you after you die. I would be stuck here, unable to communicate, unable to move, for all of eternity.

I cried again, until the dark came to save me.

 

The universe wasn't done with me, and my eyes opened again.  
Still the same walls, the same silence. I'd become mad in no time in this place that felt like a box. I tried to move, again, and was met with the same absence of reaction as earlier.  
There was nothing but me.   
A knock reverbed inside my head, again. Probably my imagination. Was I breathing? I couldn't tell. I barely knew if I was here, or just in spirit.  
I'd become mad in no time.  
What was I doing here?  
The light suddenly became unbearable, and i heard the knock, again.  
It was stronger, closer.  
"Knock knock knock -- Knock knock --- Knock knock knock -- Knock knock --- Knock..."  
It went on, and on, and on, making me sadder than i already was.  
Would this be the only thing i'd hear for the rest of life? "Knock Knock Knock -- Knock knock"   
It wasn't even changing. "Knock knock knock -- Knock Knock --- Knock Knock knock --"  
It was regular and strong now, and it seemed to be only in my head.

Through the weird beat I though I heard something. But it was undoubtely in my head as well.

 

I had no remembrances of when the dark came back, but i awoke again.  
I was starting to get crazy and I immediatly tried to move. A burst of pain went to my side and i saw that strange vibration again. Like a move between matter and me.  
It wasn't that i moved, or made something move, it was like the universe showed me i could.  
"Wake up, it'll be alright" said the voice in my head.  
I realised i could think again ! I could make plans, look around, and maybe learn where I was... Maybe learn who I was.  
Why would everything but my memory work in my head? Is this what death is? You forget who you are, and stop being able to communicate?  
If it is, let me tell you how much it sucks.

A shoe clapped on the floor. "Please wake up, i'm here..." and i closed my eyes again.

In a million years i couldn't have guessed what was happening to me.  
Not more than understanding it after it happened.  
But as I was dead before, I now was alive !   
I still couldn't move, but I was hearing, and the voice asking me to wake up couldn't be my own. It was a women's voice, soft and caring, with notes of sadness, and a hint of desperation. I could hear it even when i didn't see her shadow over me.  
I knew i had something to do with that figure, even if i didn't remember a thing about it. Maybe it was my wife, my friend, or my sister, I had no idea. Hell, I had no idea if I was a man or a woman.   
I assumed I was a man, because i couldn't see breasts on my chest, but in the current state of my body, who could have known ?  
I wanted to talked to the glowing form that the voice emanated from, to tell her I was here in a way, console her from the distress i could hear in her pleads.  
But my communication skills were not what they should have, and all I could do was vibrate a piece of air near her.

She seemed to like it, and smiled before crying again. But all I was thinking about was that she felt the vibration ! Maybe i could communicate with her, maybe I wasn't stuck ?  
The fleeting brightness went away, and I stopped feeling again.

This time i didn't wake up slowly.  
I was pushed onto the floor, and heard violent voices everywhere. I couldn't see anything again, and as I touched the pavement, i didn't feel any pain.  
My eyes were open, and yet I couldn't see.   
They put me back on the cart, and the woman's voice resounded again inside my head. It sounded terrified and about to break, but whatever she told the angry people, they seemed to appreciate it enough to leave.  
She was a mess, i could feel it. I felt her hand onto mine, and wished i could squeeze it to tell her i knew she was here, but only the air was within my reach.  
I wanted to turn my face to her, look at her and finally know who it was, or at least open my eyes, but there was no way i could. I tried anyway and nothing happened.   
I had no way of knowing wether the darkness would come again, or wether i would be able to see again at some point.  
For whatever reason, i was stuck again.

 

"Ca-n you -- hea-- e ?"  
No knock this time, just the voice. Should I open my eyes? At the risk of not seeing again ? I weighed the pros and cons. "Caa-n y--- hear -m-ee ?"   
Was it the same voice? Was it "her" ? She was talking to me so clearly earlier, why would she be unable to communicate now? "C-- youu--ea- me ?"   
I felt the urgency in the question, and for the first time since i first awoke, I knew something : Whoever this was, it needed me to wake up and talk. "Pl--ea-ea-se... Can y-- hea--- me?"  
I noted sadness and a bit of fear in that cut up voice, but mostly i heard distress.  
I knew i couldn't talk, but i tried to move, again, at least an eye or a slight air movement if possible. Anything to show her i heard.

"Bip-bip-bip-bip..." Another weird noise. "Bip-bip-bip-bip..." What is this, i know that sound... "Bip-bip-bip-BIP-BIP..." I can hear it so neatly it must be close! "BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP..."  
WHAT IS IT ?!

I raise my voice the higher possible. "SOMEONE STOP THAT NOISE PLEASE STOP IT", i still can't see but i hear myself. "PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE" The noise is burning through me. It hurts so badly i have trouble breathing. "LET ME GO PLEASE STOP IT NOW"  
I barely know what i'm saying, but strong hands put me back at the bottom of my bed, and as I finally open my eyes, the noise stops brutally.

She is here.  
Her skin isn't glowing or gold as i though, and she isn't an angel.  
But her eyes are full of tears, and love. I don't know who she is, i don't remember, but she lay her head on my chest and cries.  
After a few minutes she raises her head and look at me in the eyes, and finally i understand : 

"I missed you so much..." I look at my hands and see machines. "I'm sorry about all of it..." she says with a broken voice. My legs are made of metal, my feet, my whole body isn't human. "This was the only way... I couldn't let you go..."  
My memories are still unreachable, but i remember one thing very clearly.  
I was, indeed, dead. My body ? Destroyed. Apparently my memories as well. I was killed !  
And the woman, the crying woman...

She raised me from the dead.


End file.
